The present invention relates to a method for simplifying the display of stationary elements of an onboard database.
The invention is situated in the field of displaying on board an aircraft geostationary elements originating from a database on a screen having different display resolutions.
When the display concerns geostationary data or fixed-format data such as natural obstacles, beacons, text information, graphs, etc., it may become illegible or at least difficult to use or even unusable.
In order to remedy these difficulties, there are “decluttering” algorithms which decide in real time on the type of display. However, this decluttering process requires a considerable computing power which exaggeratedly mobilizes the onboard computer that runs it, and which is therefore unavailable during this time for other tasks. Moreover, such algorithms may be nondeterministic if the density of information to be displayed is not limited, which may cause the program to drift in terms of computing time, and even to “crash” (stop without being able to restart of its own accord).